I Want A Date Too!
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: YUNJAE in Christmas Eve... *Suck in Summary* .. Just read it.. Douzo ..


**Title : I Want A Date Too!**

**Author : Hana Jaeri**

**Disclaimer : Theirself**

**Pairing : Yunjae !**

**Rating : PG**

**Categories : Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s) , cerita geje**

'_Ne.. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada malam natal nanti?'_ terdengar suara tanya seorang perempuan dengan intonasi yang sangat antusias menunggu jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan.

'_Emm.. Kita sudah berjanji untuk berkencan di malam natal nanti. Benarkan, chagiya ?'_ suara seorang pria yang menjawab pertanyaan itupun terdengar, mengundang senyum si penanya.

'_Geureyo? Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti ?'_ suara itu terdengar lebih antusias dari sebelumnya, puas dengan jawaban yang telah ia dapatkan tadi.

'_Eh? Ituu.. mungkin kami akan berjalan-jalan dan melihat pohon natal di tengah kota nanti'_ kali ini suara seorang perempuan lain terdengar, nada suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

'_Kira-kira kalian akan pergi ke mana saja?'_ suara si perempuan penanya terdengar lagi, memburu jawaban seorang pasangan yang sedang ia wawancarai.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, apa yang lainnya sudah pulang?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara parau dan tampangnya yang seperti baru bangun tidur sambil melirik ke arah hyungnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Lalu ia beranjak ke dapur berniat mengambil segelas air putih. Di dapur ia mengambil sebuah gelas yang bertuliskan "JUNSU" dan gambar chibby dirinya. Ia sudah akan menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari hyungnya itu.

Ia menoleh sedikit ke ruang tengah dan bertanya lagi, "Hyung ? Apa yang lainnya sudah pulang?" kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang tengah ke gelasnya dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas yang telah ia pegang sejak tadi. Ia meminum airnya. Junsu menaikkan alisnya saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban lagi dari hyungnya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Jae hyung?" panggil Junsu yang kini sudah ada di ruang tengah dan melihat Jaejoong tetap duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV di depannya.

'_Waahh.. Sepertinya itu menyenangkan sekali. Apakah kalian punya hadiah natal untuk satu sama lain?'_ suara si perempuan penanya itu terdengar lagi dari arah televisi yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Jaejoong hyuung?" panggil Junsu lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dan sedikit aegyo agar bisa menarik perhatian hyungnya itu. Tapi Jaejoong masih diam dan tetap menonton TV. Junsu mengernyit, sepertinya hyungnya ini serius sekali menonton TV. Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

'_Ne! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang special untuknya nanti.'_ terdengar lagi suara sorang perempuan dari arah TV. TV itu sedang menayangkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang di wawancarai oleh seorang reporter TV. Perempuan yang menjawab tadi terlihat malu-malu dan menatap pasangan laki-lakinya yang ada di sampingnya.

'_Sepertinya malam natal kalian akan sangat menyenangkan!_' kata reporter dalam televisi itu.

"Hyung! Kau sedang menonton apa ?" tanya Junsu sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Berharap ada tanggapan dari hyungnya kali ini.

"Hmm"

"Hyuung~" panggil Junsu lagi sambil menyikut lengan Jaejoong. Ia sebal sejak tadi ia tidak tanggapi oleh Jaejoong.

"Waeyo, Junsu-ya?" berhasil. Kali ini Jaejoong menanggapi Junsu sambil menoleh ke arah Junsu dengan tampang polosnya yang bikin author mimisan *hhehe

"Kau yang kenapa hyung? Apa yang kau tonton sampai hyung tidak menjawabku?"

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Cuman tayangan biasa" Jaejoong berbalik menonton TV lagi.

"Tapi kenapa hyung serius sekali, sih? Oiya, apa yang lainnya sudah pulang, hyung?" Junsu bertanya lagi.

"Belum" Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Jinja? Aishh….." Junsu menggerutu si samping Jaejoong. Ia merasa dorm DBSK terasa sepi hari ini karena sejak pagi ketiga membernya, yaitu Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun, sedang ada job. Sedangkan dirinya dan Jaejoong longgar hari ini.

"Aku juga ingin.." Junsu mendengar suara bisikan Jaejoong di sampingnya. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar, namun mengingat bahwa dorm ini sedang sepi dan hanya suara TV yang terdengar, Junsu masih bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Junsu menoleh dan melihat hyungnya masih berkonsentrasi menonton TV.

"Eh? Apa hyung? Hyung ingin apa?" Junsu menoleh ke TV yang masih menayangkan wawancara tadi. "Hyung ingin diwawancarai juga? Ya ampun hyung .. Hyung kan sudah sering diwawancarai, masih mau diwawancarai lagi?" tanya Junsu dengan polosnya.

Plettakk

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Junsu.

"Jae Hyung! Kenapa memukulku? Sakit tau!" Junsu mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku bukan ingin diwawancarai tau!" sanggah Jaejoong sambil melotot sesaat ke Junsu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV, lagi.

"Lalu hyung ingin apa?" Junsu menoleh ke arah jam dinding, sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Memikirkan itu Junsu jadi lapar. "Jae hyung, masak apa hari ini? Aku lapaar~" rengek Junsu.

"Aku belum masak" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Mwoo? Ya, Hyung! Kenapa belum masak? Ini sudah hampir makan malam dan perutku keroncongan!" Junsu memasang muka memelas. Berharap Jaejoong kasihan padanya.

Jaejoong menoleh, "Aku sedang malas Su-ie. Lagipula sepertinya Yunnie masih lama pulangnya."

"Hyung! Itu kan Yunho hyung! Sedangkan aku di sini dan aku lapar."

CEKLEKK

Terdengar pintu dorm terbuka dan mucul seorang laki-laki tinggi kurus berjaket coklat yang lalu masuk ke dalam dorm diikuti oleh laki-laki tampan manly dan laki-laki berambut sedikit ikal.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Changmin yang kini berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Jae hyung~ Aku lapaaaarrr~" rengek Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho-nya berdiri di depan pintu. Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong hingga berdiri di depannya. Ia menunduk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang, Joongie" kata Yunho lembut sambil mecium bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan tersenyum manis. Jaejoong merasa meleleh melihat senyuman Yunho-nya itu. Yunho lalu duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kok cepat pulangnya, Yun. Aku kira kalian masih lama?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu mengecup hidungnya sekilas. "Yaahh.. ternyata tadi itu tidak selama yang kita bayangkan."

"Jae hyuung~ Lapaaar .." rengek Changmin lagi.

"Tuh kan, hyung! Changmin juga lapar *prasaan laper terus deh si changmin :p* Ayo cepat masak hyuung" kata Junsu. Daripada seperti Junsu dan Changmin yang terus merengek kelaparan, Yoochun hanya duduk di sofa single, melepaskan penat.

"Mwo? Joongie, kau belum masak? Tumben? Biasanya kau semangat sekali kalu diminta masak" Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Habis aku kira Yunnie masih lama pulangnya. Kalau gitu aku masak dulu." Jae pergi ke dapur setelah sebelumnya mencium Yunho sekilas.

"Kalau Yunho hyung yang minta saja langsung diturutin", cibir Junsu yang dihadiahi death glare Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar terkejut melihat Jaejoong yag masih duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Kau belum tidur, Joongie?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum pada yunho. "Aku belum ngantuk, Yun"

Yunho pun beranjak ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang sang kekasih.

"Apa kau mau aku buat kelelahan sehingga kau bisa tidur?" Yunho menampilkan senyum liciknya. Langsung saja Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho sehingga Yunho meringis.

"Aisshh.. kau tidak tahu apa kalau akhir-akhir ini kita banyak job. Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak bisa berjalan." Jaejoong menggerutu sambil meletakkan buku yang ia baca ke meja samping tempat tidur kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho.

"Tapi bukannya kau juga senang jika kita melakukannya" mendengar itu, Jae pun tersenyum. Tangan Yunho yang tadi memeluk pinggang Jaejoong kini beranjak mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Yunn.."

"Hmm?"

"Lusa itu malam natal" kata Jaejoong pelan. Tangan Jaejoong kini memainkan kaos Yunho.

"Lalu?" Yunho mencium rambut Jaejoong. Harum.

"Emmm.." Jaejoong tampak ragu-ragu. Tangannya memainkan dan meremas kaos Yunho lebih kuat. Sepertinya ia gugup.

"Kenapa Joongie?" tangan yunho yang lainnya meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedang meremas kaosnya dan menggenggamnya. Ia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoongnya ini.

"Mmm.. lusa kan malam natal.." Jaejoong setengah berbisik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Iyaa.. Lalu kenapa Joongie?" Yunho mulai tak sabar.

"Eumm.. Apaa kau tak mauu pergi keluar?" suara jaejoong terdengar sangat pelan.

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan? Suaramu pelan sekali.." Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jaejoong.

"Eumm.. malam natal .. keluar?" kata Jaejoong sedikit lebih keras. Yunho mengernyit. Apa maksud Jaejoong? Malam natal? Keluar? Aaa.. Setelah berpikir sedikit, Yunho akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Joongienya.

"Kau mengajakku kencan? Begitukah Joongie?"

"Ne!" Jaejoong langsung menjawab dengan semangat dan menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kau mau kan Yunnie?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin, tapi bukankah kita ada jadwal manggung saat malam natal?"

"Kita bisa pergi sebelum itu. Setelah kencan baru kita pergi manggung." Jaejoong berkata penuh harap. Ia ingin sekali pergi berkencan dengan Yunho saat malam natal nanti. Ia juga ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Pergi berkencan, menghabiskan malam natal berdua. Ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Tidak bisa Joongie. Jadwal kita padat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat" kata-kata Yunho barusan sukses menghapus senyum di wajah Jaejoong. Yunho jadi menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jadwal mereka sangat padat.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Ia sebal. "Tapi Yunnie, kita sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kencan." Jaejoong masih belum menyerah.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi tidak kali ini."

"Shireo! Aku ingin malam natal nanti. Kita tidak pernah merayakan natal berdua, Yunnie-ya~"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi seperti ini? Seperti Yeoja saja." Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Biarin! Yunnie~ Boleh yah?"

"Tidak"

"Aisshh.. Kita bisa pergi sebelum acaranya dimulai. Kan acaranya tengah malam."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita terlambat, Joongie?"

"Tidak akan Yunnie. Kita akan kembali tepat waktu."

"Bagaimana dengan manager jika ia bertanya di mana kita?" Yunho mulai ragu. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali pergi menghabiskan malam natalnya dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Kita bisa minta tolong ke Yoochun untuk bilang bahwa kita ada urusan. Ayolah Yunnie." Jaejoong mulai mendapat harapannya lagi, karena sekarang Yunho berpikir lagi untuk mempertimbangkannya.

"Yunnie~" kini Jaejoong menggunakan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Oke oke. Kita pergi. Tapi hanya sampai jam 11 malam, karena kita ada jadwal manggung setelah itu. Arachi?" Yunho akhirnya leleh juga. Apalagi saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang tidak bisa Yunho tolak.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Yunnie! Jeongmal saranghae!" Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. Karena terlalu senang, Jae tidak sadar jika pelukannya terlalu erat dan membuat Yunho susah bernafas. Tapi bagi Yunho, melihat Jae senang ia juga akan senang. Ia pun membalas pelukan Jaejoong di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh.. Joongie! Ayo cepat chagi~" Yunho berteriak di ruang tengah. Ia kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Jaejoongienya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencan Christmas Eve mereka hari ini. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dengan mantelnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu. Sedangkan Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di ruang tengah itu.

"Joongie~" panggil Yunho lagi. Mereka hanya mempunyai waktu 3,5 jam untuk berkencan. Jadi mereka harus segera berangkat agar tidak buang-buang waktu.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Jae juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos lengan panjang coklatnya yang ia lapisi dengan jaket hitam. Topi bobble yang menutupi rambut pirangnya itupun menambah ketampanannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Yunho terperangah melihat Jaejoong yang sangat menawan. Di mata Yunho, Jae terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik.

"Ayo Yunnie~" Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho dan mengapit lengannya. Senyuman bahagia terlihat sekali di wajahnya.

"Ehh… Tunggu Joongie. Kau tidak takut orang-orang akan mengenali kita di jalan nanti? Kita harus menyamar. Ini.. Pakai ini." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah wig kepada Jaejoong.

"Apa? Menyamar?"

"Ne! Ayo cepat pakai,"

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong melirik wig itu. Wig itu bermodel rambut lurus pendek yang berbelah tengah. Tidak modis sekali.

"Kau serius, Yun? Bagaimana jika aku langsung memakai masker saja. Sepertinya itu juga sudah cukup," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak rela jika harus mengganti tampilannya. Ia tadi sudah lama berkutit di hadapan cermin demi berpenampilan sesempurna mungkin pada kencan mereka hari ini.

"Tidak tidak. Bagaimana dengan rambut pirangmu itu?" Yunho bersikeras.

"Tapi yun.."

"Sudah.. ayo Joongie~" dengan ragu-ragu, Jaejoongpun menerima wig itu.

.

.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jadi, kita mau pergi ke mana dulu?" tanya Yunho. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di atas mobil dengan Yunho yang menyetir. Penampilan mereka sudah berubah. Jaejoong menggunakan wig tadi dan menggunakan topi bobble yang ia pakai tadi. Ia juga memakai kacamata yang sedikit tebal. Sedangkan Yunho juga memakai wig yang sedikit ikal, ia memakai kumis palsu yang tipis. Juga kacamata tipis. Mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi sebagai Hero Jaejoong dan U-know Yunho dari DBSK.

Jaejoong yang sebal karena hasil berdandannya sia-sia dengan menyamar seperti ini, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Namun kemudian ia berpikir bahwa meskipun penampilannya tidak setampan dan secantik tadi, *Jae narsis -"*Ia masih bisa merasakan kencan dengan Yunho di malam natal ini.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket suatu drama musikal. Heaven Tears. Kata orang-orang ceritanya

sangat romantis" Jae tersenyum senang. Dengan menonton konser musikal yang romantis itu, mungkin ia dan Yunho bisa terbawa suasana itu sehingga kencan mereka akan lebih romantis. Jae meloncat kegirangan dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa mulainya?"

"Emm.." Jae mengeluarkan tiket yang sudah ia beli dari tasnya. "Jam.. 7.45 malam.."

"Baiklah." Yunho masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. Tapi kemudian ia melotot. "Jam 7.45 ? Sekarangkan sudah jam 7.40? Kita terlambat!"

"Jinjja? Aishh.. Yunnie, ayo lebih cepat lagi menyetirnya."Jaejoong jadi panik, pasalnya ia sangat ingin menonton drama musikal itu.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal. Ia melirik Yunho yang diam saja di sebelahnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat drama musikal itu. Tapi mereka terlambat dan yang terlambat tidak boleh masuk ke dalam gedung. Jadi kini mereka berdiri di depan gedung. Yunho terlihat memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat didepan mereka. Ia terlihat santai.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Dia rasanya ingin mendobrak pintu masuk gedung itu, menghajar satpam yang melarang mereka masuk tadi karena itu telah membuat awal kencannya dengan Yunho jadi kacau. Padahal ia tadi sudah membayangkan sikap Yunho yang semakin romantis setelah melihat drama itu, kencan mereka yang indah. Namun itu semua pupus sudah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Gwaenchanayo?" Yunho menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut, ehh.. wig Jaejoong. Namun ia urungkan saat ia berpikir pasti akan terlihat aneh jika seorang pria mengelus rambut pria lain.

"ne.." Jaejoong menjawab lemah. Mukanya terlihat lesu.

"Ini salahku. Aku tadi terlalu lama bersiap-siap, jadi kita tidak bisa melihat drama itu. Seharusnya tadi aku lebih cepat dan kita bisa melihat drama musical itu." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoongie," Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Ani.. Ini salahku" Mood Jaejoong sudah menurun dengan drastis. Dia menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa," Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh mereka supaya tidak ada yang melihat. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan kekasihnya itu karena ia tau kalau Jaejoong sedang sedih.

Tapi Jaejoong tetap menunduk dan tidak menyahut. Yunho melirik keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada orang.

CUP

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Jangan sedih begitu Joongie-ya. Kencan kita masih panjang", Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho.

"Kajja. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan," Yunho mengecup lagi pipi Jaejoong lalu menarik Joongie-nya pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho-nya ini selalu bisa membuatnya senang lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaa…. Indahnya…" Jaejoong terkagum-kagum melihat jalanan di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon yang tidak berdaun itu dihiasi lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni itu. Toko-toko yang ada di sana di hiasi dengan berbagai pernak-pernik natal, mengundang orang untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Terdapat banyak papan-papan yang bertuliskan "Merry Christmas" dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat keadaan seperti ini, hanya saja sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ia masuk ke dalam grup DBSK, ia tidak bisa melihat suasana natal di kota Seoul secara dekat. Ia selama ini hanya duduk di dalan Van DBSK, melihat orang-orang merayakan natal dan suasana natal di kota Seoul dari kaca Van mereka.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Sepertinya moodnya sudah naik lagi. Mereka pun mulai berjalan lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan , Joongie?' Yunho menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengagumi keadaan di sekitarnya. Jaejoong melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Ia juga melihat sebuah keluarga dengan 2 anak kembar yang lewat di samping mereka. Keluarga itu terlihat senang sekali. Apa ia dan Yunho juga akan bisa membentuk keluarga yang bahagia seperti itu? Eh, tapi dia kan seorang pria. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Aisshhh… Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia jadi malu sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Jae kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kedinginan?" Yunho heran melihat Jaejoong yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan mukanya edikit memerah.

"Eh, aniyo.." Jaejoong tersenyum gugup. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Menggenggamnya di dalam sana.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Joongie?"

"Emm.. " Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah papan yang menunjuk ke arah kanan untuk pergi ke tempat ice skatting.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi skatting ?"

"Skatting? Boleh juga. Aku belum pernah mencoba ice skatting."

"Kajja" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan riang. Apalagi Jaejoong. Ia yang terlihat paling senang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat skatting. Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut sesaat. Tempat ini ramai sekali. Banyak orang berseliweran di sana-sini.

"Tempat ini ramai sekali," gumam Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita pergi," Yunho menarik Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kita tidak jadi skatting?" Jaepun menahan Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa Joongie. Di sini banyak orang,"

"Tapi kan kta sudah menyamar. Lagipula daritadi tidak ada yang mengenali apalagi mencurigai kita,"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Lihatlah. Banyak sekali yang mengantri sekarang. Jika kita ikut mengantri, entah jam berapa kita baru bisa mendapat giliran kita."

"Tapi Yunniee.."

"Sudahlah, kita cari yang lain saja, ne?" Yunho pun menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari sana. Jaejoong berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat orang-orang di sana senang sekali saat mereka ber-skatting ria. Dia tidak rela pergi dari sana. Jaejoong pun mengela nafas. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Tapi semua restoran di daerah itu sudah dipenuhi orang dan tidak ada tempat kosong lagi. Merekapun pergi ke teman yang ada di daerah itu untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Huufhhh…" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas ke tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Dia kini sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sedangkan Yunho pergi sebentar untuk membeli kopi hangat untuk mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempersalahkan tentang mereka yang tidak dapat tempat di restoran. Karena sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kue untuk yunho. Ia sendiri yang membuat kue itu sampai ia lembur tadi malam. Padahal Jaejoong tidak punya masalah dalam hal memasak, tapi ia ingin membuat kue yang terbaik untuk hari ini.

Jaejoong pun mengambil kue yang daritadi ia simpan di tasnya. Tempat kue itu sudah ia hias. Sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis putih dan dengan giltternya. Manis, namun tidak feminim. Itu yang dipikirkan Jaejoong. Di dalam kotak itu ia sudah menyiapkan kue coklat yang berhias krim vanilla.

"Huuffhhh…." Jajoong meniup tangannya lagi. Sudah semakin malam dan semakin dingin. Jaejoong mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dan memakainya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang berjalan sambil memegang 2 buah gelas kertas.

"Yunnie…`" panggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima gelas yang berisi kopi hangat itu saat Yunho sudah sampai di tempatnya. "Gomawo.."

"Cheonman Jaejoongie," CUP. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Untung saja di taman sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari. Yunho terkekeh melihat muka Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia pun duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Emm.. Yunnie…" Jaejoong meletakkan gelasnya di sampingnya.

"Ne?" Yunho meminum kopinya sedikit. Masih panas.

"Emm… ini…" Jaejoong menyerahkan kotaknya ke Yunho.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Yunho terkejut sesaat. Ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu menerima kotak itu.

"Itu kue yang aku buat sendiri, Yunnie-ya~"

"Jinjja?" Yunho membuka kotaknya dan terperangah melihat kuenya. Cantik. Seperti Jaejoongnya. Hhehe

"Aku coba yah?"

"Eh.., Yunn.."

"Wae?"

"Emmm.. Boleh tidak … aku suapi ?" Jaejoong jadi malu dan gugup sendiri.

"Ha?" Yunho tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Ini." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kue yang disodorkan Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah mengambil sesendok kue dengan sendok yang telah ia siapkan, tapi tiba-tiba….

BRUUKKK

Seorang anak kecil menabarak kursi yang mereka duduki dari belakang. Kue yang Jaejoong pegang pun terjatuh ke tanah. Kopi Yunho pun terjatuh, namun kopi milik Jaejoong masih ada di atas kursi. Mata Jaejoong membulat seketika melihat kuenya jatuh ke tanah. Yunhopun tak kalah kaget.

"Maaf Ajusshi. Jiyool minta maaf." Anak kecil itu meminta maaf yang disambut senyuman Yunho,

"Gwaenchana.." anak itu pun pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong langsung menunduk panik mencoba membereskan kue itu.

"Tidak.. tidak… kueku.." rancau Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba membereskan kuenya. Tapi apa dikata kue itu sudah hancur. Yunho ikut menunduk,

"Joongie… Tidak apa-apa.. Kue ini sudah hancur. Biarkan saja."

"Tidak mau! Kueku.." Jaejoong makin panik. Ia hampir menangis karena kue yang sudah susah-susah ia buat, hancur begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyenggol kopinya dan celananya di bagian paha kiri menjadi basah karena terkena tumpahan kopi yang masih panas itu.

"Aaaahhh…." Jaejoong berteriak. Pahanya terasa panas.

"Joongie!" Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi lagi. Tangisan Jaejoong akhirnya pecah. Kencannya gagal total. Ia tau ia seorang pria tidak boleh menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah kencan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahannya,

"Hiksss..hiksss…"

"Joongie. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa pahamu terasa sakit?" Yunho yang kaget melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis mengira itu karena Jaejoong kepanasan akibat tumpahan kopi itu tadi. Ckckck. Polos sekali Yunho ini *plaakk*

"Hikss..hikss..hikss.." tangisan Jaejoong makin keras. Reflek, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah pahamu masih terasa panas Joongie?" Yunho mengelus rambut.. eh, salah lagi, maksud author wig Jaejoong. *hhehe*

"Pabo! Hikss.. Aku menangis bukan gara-gara itu! Hikss.."

"Eh? Terus kenapa?"

Jaejoong menarik dirinya dari pelukkan Yunho dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak taukah pacarnya ini jika kencan mereka sudah gagal.

"Kau tidak sadar, Yun? Kencan kita gagal, kau tau ? Hancur!" Jaejoong sdikit berteriak di tengah tangisannya, sedangkan Yunho terdiam.

"Hikss… Aku sudah berdandan sebaik mungin, tapi hikss.. aku jadi memakai peralatan menyamar ini. Hikss.. Lalu kita tidak bisa menonton drama musikal tadi, kita tidak jadi bermain ice skatting. Lalu sekarang kue yang sudah susah-susah aku buat hancur dan kopi itu jatuh ke celanaku!" Jaejoong mengutarakan kekesalannya lalu tangisannya pecah lagi.

"Hikss..hikss.." Yunho yang tadi terdiam membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya lagi dengan kedua tanganya setelah sebelumnya ia melepas kacamata Jaejoong. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong.

"Sshh.. Jangan menangis, Joongie."

"Hikss. Tidak Yun. Kencan kita gagal. Hikss.."

"Joongie.."

"Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan kencan kita dengan matang. Hikss..hikss.."

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin seperti pasangan lainnya. Hikss… Berkencan dengan orang yang kucintai saat malam natal. Hikss… Aku hanya ingin berkencan dengan Yunnie. Hikss…" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho.

"Hikss..hikss..hikss…" Yunho hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Menunggu Jaejoong-nya tenang.

"…hikss…" Setelah di rasa Jaejoong sudah agak tenang, Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kedua mata jaejoong yang masih basah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Joongie?" Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tau, meskipun kau menangis dengan menggunakan wig itu, kau tetap terlihat imut", goda Yunho.

"Yunnieee~" rengek Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau akan lebih cantik jika kau tertawa", perkataan Yunho suskses membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah Jaejoong.

"Dan kau pasti tau jika aku senang melhat tawamu, aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu", kata Yunho lembut. "Tersenyumlah, Joongie.."

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho.

"Ayolah Joongie. Tersenyum untukku, ne?"

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum, walau hanya senyum tipis dan terpaksa. Tapi Yunho menyambutnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku senang dengan kencan kita ini. Aku senang melihat kau berdandan untukku, aku juga senang dengan kue yang kau buat untukku."

"Joongie, kadang tidak semua hal dinilai dari hasilya, tapi dengan usaha yang kita lakukan selama kita melakukan suatu hal", Yunho mengambil tas Jaejoong dan meraih selembar tissue dari sana. Ia lalu mengelap celana Jaejoong yang basah dengan lembut.

"Dan walaupun aku tidak bisa memakan kuemu, aku senang karena kau mau membuatkan kue untukku hari ini. Aku senang melihatmu berdandan walaupun akhirnya kita terlambat. Aku senang melihat ketulusanmu melakukan hal itu, Joongie", lanjut Yunho.

"Benarkah? Kau merasa seperti itu?" Jaejoong bertanya. Matanya mulai basah lagi. Yunho akhirnya menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan ketua tangannya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang dilakukan Jaejoongku, aku menyukainya", Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak diantara mereka makin sedikit. Hingga akhirnya bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Menikmati ciuman Yunho. Dari ciuman Yunho, dia bisa merasakan cinta Yunho padanya. Jaejoong pun membalas ciuman Yunho dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sedih lagi. Aku pandai dalam menghiburmu bukan?" goda Yunho saat ciuman mereka selesai.

"Yuunn…" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Joongie, kau tau? Kencan kita belum selesai".

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam lagi", kata Yunho sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"Kajja! Ayo kita lanjutkan kencan ini sampai selesai", Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri dari kursi.

"Ne!" Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan gembira. Lagi-lagi Yunho berhasil membuatnya ceria lagi.

"Pakai ini." Yunho memakaikan kacamata Jaejoong yang ia lepas tadi. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan ke luar taman.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Joongie?"

"Eh? Aku?'

"Ne."

"Eumm.. Sebenarnya.. dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki couple item", Jaejoong menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia memang sudah dari dulu ingin memakai couple item dengan Yunho.

"Couple item ya? Baiklah , kajja!"

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Joongie. Pilih yang kau suka", kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, Sekarang mereka ada di daerah yang terdapat berbagai macam toko, baik makanan, baju, buku dan lain-lain.

Jaejoong meihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Barang-barang yang dijual di toko-toko ini lucu-lucu. Jadi tidak heran jika tempat ini didatangi banyak orang.

"Yun, ayo ke sana!" Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai couple item. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sudah ceria lagi.

"Waaa…" Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat sekali. Toko ini menjual banyak barang, mulai dari tas, kaos, hoodie, kaoos kaki, case hp dan sebagainya.

"Silahkan! Apakah kalian mencari couple item? Saat ini yang paling popular adalah couple tee *baju couple*" kata penjual itu sambil menunjuk beberapa pasang hoodie di tokonya.

"Ne, Ajusshi. Bisakah kit melihat-lihat dulu", kata Jaejoong.

"Tentu! Silahkan, silahkan.."

"Ne" Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar. Matanya berbinar melihat barang-barang itu. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong begitu bersemangat.

"Joongie, itu mirip sepertimu", bisik Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka anjing yang lucu.

"Aiisssh, yunnn…"

"Hahaha" Yunho tertawa pelan, dia berhasil menggoda Jaejoong.

"Yunnie! Lihat ini !" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan sepasang gantungan handphone.

Gantungan itu berwarna merah. Satu gantungan berbunyi 'I U-know Yunho' dan yang satunya 'I Hero Jaejoong'. Dan dibawah tulisan itu ada tulisan ' Yunjae '.

"Aku mau ini! Kita pilih ini saja ya, Yun?"

Yunho mengambil gantungan itu dan mengamatinya. Bahkan Yunjae dijadikan couple item oleh toko-toko di sini. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah. Ajusshi! Kita ambil yang ini." Kata Yunho pada Ajusshi yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya ia mempunyai couple item dengan Yunho. Sambil menunggu Yunho membayar, Jaejoong memperhatikan toko yang lain. Lalu ia mendapati seorang anak kecil di sampingnya. Anak perempuan itu berdiri di samping umma nya yang sedang membeli sesuatu di toko sebelah. Anak itu memegang sebuah majalah yang covernya memakai foto DBSK.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Anak itu menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Annyeong" sapa Jaejoong ramah sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu.

"Annyeoong" jawab anak itu lucu.

"Kau suka oppa DBSK?'

"Ne"

"Siapa yang paling kau sukai?" Anak itu menunjuk gambar Jaejoong di majalah itu. Jaejoong terkejut sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo? Apakah kau mau menjadi yeoja chingu jaejoong oppa?" Jaejoong sedikit menggoda anak itu.

"Ani.." anak itu menggeleng.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Jaejoong oppa kan pacarnya Yunho oppa", jawab anak itu polos.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak seketika. Kenapa anak sekecil itu berkata seperti itu? Dia terlalu polos untuk hal ini.

"Joongie, ayo pergi" panggil Yunho dari belakang. Jaejoong menoleh sebentar lalu berdiri.

"Annyeong.." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Annyeong, ajusshi…" anak itu pun melambai dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anak itu?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah ada di sampingnya, mereka berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko di sana.'

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya menyapa saja," wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mengingat kata anak itu tadi. Untung saja Yunho tidak melihat.

"Joongie, kau mau kue manjoo?" Kencan mereka masih berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini berjalan keluar area pertokoan. Kemudian mereka melihat sebuah pohon natal besar yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu dan pernak-perniknya.

"Waaaa…" Jaejoong terkagum sambil menarik Yunho mendekat ke pohon itu.

"Indah sekali…" kata Jaejoong lagi. Mata Jaejoong berbinar saat melihat pohon itu lebih dekat. Di depan pohon itu, terdapat sekelompok paduan suara yang sedang bernyanyi suatu lagu natal. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang merdu itu.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ini indah sekali, Yun", kata Jaejoong nyaris berbisik.

"Ne.." Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari saku mantelnya. Dia lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini Yun?" Jaejoong menerima kotak itu.

"Buka saja."

Jaejoong akhirnya membuka kotak itu dan ia terkejut bukan main. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sepasang cincin berwarna perak. Modelnya sederhana, tidak ada berlian ataupun hiasan lainnya. Hanya terdapat huruf 'YJ' di balik setiap cincin.

"Yunn.." suara Jaejoong tercekat.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainnya?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Rasanya ia sangat senang sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini kado natalku untukmu. Aku memesannya secara khusus untuk kita", Yunho mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan memasangkannya ke jari tengah Jaejoong. "Lihat. Pas bukan?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat.

Jaejoong melihat ke jarinya. Cincin itu mengitari jarinya dengan sangat indah. Setetes air matapun jatuh ke pipi Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho melepas kacamata Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ani.." Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.."

"Kau tidak mau memasangkannya di jariku?" Yunho tersenyum menggoda. Jaejoong kemudian mengambil cincin yang tersisa dan memasangkannya di jari tengah Yunho. Cincin itu juga terlihat sangat indah di jari Yunho.

"Gomawo, Yunnie.." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat. Yunho langsung saja membalas pelukan Jaejoong-nya.

"Gomawo Yunnie, kau membuat hari natalku begitu indah. Mianhe, aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah, kue ku tadi sudah…"

"Ssstt.." Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong. "Kado natal terbaikku itu kamu, Joongie," Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa natalnya kali ini begitu sempurna, walau tidak mulus di awal tadi.

Yunho melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Jaejoong intens. Jarak di antara mereka mulai menghilang. Saat bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya.

"Waeyo?" Yunho terlihat kebingungan. Jaejoong tersenyum. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak melepas kumis palsu yang ada di wajah Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau ini menggangu ciuman kita", langsung saja setelah itu Jaejoong menarik Yunho dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Yunho yang awalnya kaget, dengan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Jaejoong sama lembutnya. Bibir merekapun mulai saling melumat. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman mereka, hanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Mereka berciuman lama, diiringi dengan lagu natal yang masih dinyanyikan paduan suara itu. Mereka makin terbawa suasana, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terharu, jijik dan sebagainya.

Setelah lama berciuman, mereka mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka perlahan. Senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah masing-masing. Sampai…

Triit.. Triitt… Triitt..

Alarm di jam tangan Yunho berbunyi. Yunho melirik jamnya. Seketika itu juga mata kecilnya melotot.

"Astaga Joongie, kita terlambat! Sekarang sudah jam 11 lebih 15 menit!" Yunho langsung saja menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berlari.

"Jinjja? Aisshhh.. Di mana mobilmu Yun? Kita harus cepat!"

"Astaga! Aku memarkirnya di dekat gedung drama tadi!"

"Yunnie? Itu kan jauh dari sini." Mereka terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang. Sepertinya mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk diceramahi manager mereka. Tapi tidak apa, mereka kan sudah mendapatkan natal terbaik mereka.

Merry Christmas ! ^^

~~END~~

Hiaaahh ,, akhirnyaa … Ini ff pertamaku maunya sih di publish wktu natal kemaren, tapi baru bisa hari ini, hhehe :p Tapi kan tetep nggak jauh-jauh dari hari natal, jadi masih ada feelnya lah, :p

Karena ini ff pertama, jadi maklum kalo bnyak kesalahan di sana-sini, alur gajelas, cerita ngebosenin, and many more . . , mohon kritik dan bimbingannya..  
>Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^^<br>oiyaa..

HAPPY 8TH ANNYVERSARY TVXQ

Always Keep The Faith

Casssiopeia will always stand by DB5K


End file.
